The Rimahiko Entries
by roseXstars31
Summary: When Yaya, Amu, and Kukai bet that Rima and Nagihiko will become a couple by the end of the school year, they decide to write all their information and schemes in their notebook: The Rimahiko Entries! Ta-da! Filled with Rimahiko, planning, and humor.
1. Yaya and Her Wonderful Ideas

**Heyy! So this is KK-chan again, with my new fic. It's going to be a chaptered fanfic, unlike my previous oneshots. I hope to make it about 15-20 chapters, but I might not have enough ideas for that. SO THAT'S WHERE MY REVIEWERS COME IN!**

**Haha. Well enjoy, like, love, review(:**

_ October 1_

_Yuiki Yaya~_

OHAYO! So this is Yaya, writing in the very new first page of Yaya's very new notebook! Yaya's mama bought it for school, but Yaya doesn't need a science notebook for science! Yaya can just doodle on the table and sleep in class like Amu-chii and Rima-tan!

…Okay, so maybe Amu-chii and Rima-tan don't get the _best _grades for science, but Amu-chii's C+ isn't _failing_, at least! And Rima-tan's C isn't too bad either! Riiiiight?

Fine, fine, Yaya knows it's bad! Yaya must get a tutor (Kairi-kun, perhaps? He returned so he could help his sister) and a new science notebook! Because THIS notebook is so incredibly utterly fantastically important! (Yaya learned all those big words by listening to Amu-chii and the others talk about school. If Yaya remembers correctly, it was Rima-tan who said that school was "incredibly utterly fantastically stupid!")

Yaya thinks that Rima-tan has very strong opinions.

Oh, Yaya has to introduce herself to the new notebook! Well, notebook, Yaya is twelve years old and in the seventh grade! **(A/N: In this fanfiction, school is going to be from September to June, okay? It's just easier for me to handle.) **Yaya is in Seiyo Junior High, and Amu-chii, Rima-tan, Tadase, and Nagi are in the same school as Yaya, but in the eighth grade! That's really really really really really good since Yaya was all lonely last year!

Pepe-chan is saying that Yaya put too many reallys, dechu. Yaya did not put too many reallys. Yaya was simply _so_ _thrilled that Yaya had to use repeat words to express the magnitude of her happiness._

Those big words, Yaya learned from listening to Kairi-kun talk on the phone with his sister. Yaya thinks that Kairi-kun's sister gets headaches when she talks with her brother. After all, Yaya did see a whole pile of aspirin tablets at Kairi-kun's sister's apartment.

Yaya is going off topic! Okay, Yaya must tell the new notebook about its purpose and how it came to be!

It all started on one rainy day. Yaya, Amu-chii, Kukai, and Kairi-kun were at one of Utau-chan's concert rehearsals. Yaya was getting a little bored after hearing Utau sing the same songs over and over for two hours straight. So Yaya decided to talk about Rima-tan and Nagi, since they both didn't come!

No, Pepe-chan, it's not talking about them behind their backs! It's discussing two friends that just happen to be absent!

So Yaya was talking about the fact that Rima-tan and Nagi fight a lot. Their glares scare Yaya! Yaya wishes that Rima-tan and Nagi could become friends and get along!

And then Amu-chii got this REALLY, REALLY weird and creepy look on her face, and she said, "Rima and Nagi look good together, don't they?"

…EHHH? Kukai tripped over thin air and fell on his face, and Kairi-kun's eyes bulged out, and Yaya thought that Kairi's glasses would fall off!

But after Yaya got over her surprise, Yaya began thinking. Hehe, Rima-tan and Nagi…they would look so cute together! Because Rima-tan's all short, and Nagi's tall, and they both have really long hair…

So Yaya said, "They do look good together! What do Kairi and Kukai think?"

Kairi-kun had a really serious expression on his face (he's too young to look like that! He needs to learn to be childish like Yaya!) and said that according to all of the data and observations he has collected over the last two years, Rima and Nagi would never get together.

…Kairi needs to loosen up! Yaya's opinion of him has hit rock bottom. (Yaya learned that phrase when Yaya's mama and papa were talking about Yaya's grades. Yaya just realized that this is not a good thing.)

After Yaya and Amu-chii finished yelling at Kairi-kun for being too uptight and concentrating too much on data, Yaya asked Kukai about what he thought of Rima-tan and Nagi.

"Ehhh, I don't really know. I mean, the midget queen and the crossdressing jack? They would make a nice couple, I guess...IF they could stop fighting for ten minutes."

Amu-chii looked very confused at Kukai's words. "Huh? Kukai, what do you mean by 'crossdressing jack'?"

Yaya was confused too! Yaya didn't know Nagi wasn't entirely male!

Kukai suddenly stiffened. "Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing. Hehehe, 'crossdressing jack'? That was a slip of the tongue! You know me, always saying weird things..." He chuckled awkwardly and Yaya sent him a suspicious glance. However, all of Yaya's thoughts relating to crossdressing, Nagi, and suspicious Kukai were erased when she saw...

"COOKIES! UTAU-CHII UTAU-CHII UTAU-CHII I WANT THOSE COOKIES!" Yaya yelled so loudly that the people working near the stage from across the room covered their ears and winced. Utau-chii, who was still singing, was completely unfazed by Yaya's screaming. Utau-chii just kept on going like nothing had just happened.

This, new notebook, is the mark of a true professional. The last time Yaya yelled this loudly, it was in a supermarket with lots of people, and everyone within five feet of Yaya hollered, "SHUT THE HELL UP KID!"

When was this, Pepe-chan?

...Yesterday? No, it can't be. Yesterday, Yaya woke up, and then she brushed her teeth, and then she put on her new outfit, and then she ate pop-tarts for breakfast, but she had to rush them because Yaya's mama said...

...that they had to go to the supermarket.

Mou, Pepe-chan! Yaya doesn't like it when you're right.

ANYWAYS, getting back to Yaya's story. AHEM! So where was Yaya?

Oh yeah! Okay, so Utau just continued her singing while Yaya made a mad dash for the cookies (a whole box of them! Who cares if someone was holding them and Yaya basically stole them?).

So the previous owner of the cookies (which Yaya shoveled down her throat in three seconds flat) was about to blow up at Yaya, but then Utau-chii yelled, "Break!" and the person had to go talk to Utau-chii. So the person turned his back on Yaya (whew! That was a close one) but not before giving Yaya a dirty look.

That man is mean! Who cares if Yaya stole his fresh, just-bought completely new box of cookies?

So while Yaya thought about this, Utau-chii came over (obviously to talk to Kukai. The two of them definitely like each other; they just won't admit it. So they go on dates and say that they're 'competitions.')

Competitions, Yaya's foot.

Anyways, Kukai told Utau-chii about the whole "Rima and Nagihiko would look good together" conversation, and Utau-chii said that true, perfect love doesn't exist, and that there is only unrequited love and broken hearts.

Yaya thinks that Utau-chii is still coping from the fact that Ikuto-kun doesn't love her in that way. Because even though Utau-chii loves Kukai now, she still haves tendrils of feelings for her brother (EWWW.)

Pepe-chan, do you think that Utau-chii has gone emo?

No? Oh, alright then.

AHEM AHEM! Alright, back to Yaya's story. So after Utau-chii's emo-like outburst, Kukai immediately said, "That's not true! True, perfect love does exist."

AWWW! Yaya wanted to squeal at these touching words...until it occurred to Yaya that Kukai was just being very competitive.

"No it doesn't!" Utau-chii and Kukai started doing that scary glaring-electricity thing like Rima-tan and Nagi.

"Yes it does!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Utau's violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Rima and Nagihiko will never get together!"

"YES THEY WILL!" Kukai turned to face Yaya and Amu-chii. "That's it, I'm on your side, Yaya and Amu!"

Utau-chii had a dark look on her face. "Then why don't we have a bet? Me and Kairi against you three. Let's see if Rima and Nagihiko can fall in love with each other by the end of the school year, in June. The team that loses has to buy something from the mall for each person on the winning team. And if the losing team doesn't have enough money to buy what the winners want," and here Utau-chii had a very devilish look in her eyes, "the losers have to be the winners' slaves. For an entire month."

Kukai's eyes flashed. "Fine!"

Kairi nodded in approval and adjusted his glasses. "And no interfering or telling Queen and Jack about this bet."

Yaya nodded once in complete serious-ness. "Yaya understands."

"EHHHH?" Amu-chii was freaking out. "What are we going to do? I don't want to be Utau's and Kairi's slave for a month or buy stuff for them!"

"Don't worry!" Yaya cried, pulling Amu-chii and Kukai into a corner. "Yaya's team is not going to lose! Come on, we have to plan! Yaya has a good idea already!"

Yaya then looked at Kukai and Amu-chii very seriously. "Yaya has an empty notebook."

Amu-chii bobbed her head uncertainly. "Is it your science notebook? The one that you pretend to take notes in?"

"...Yes, Amu-chii. That notebook."

Is it really that obvious that Yaya does no work in science class?

Pepe-chan says that it is, dechu. Pepe-chan also says that Yaya has to continue the story before Yaya falls asleep writing again.

So then Kukai said, "What about the notebook?"

"That notebook will be our journal! Team Yaya will write all their Rima and Nagihiko related observations down in there. Team Yaya will also hold meetings and record them in the notebook," Yaya said dramatically, waving her hand excitedly and accidentally whacking Kukai in the face.

"OWWW! And fine, that sounds like a good idea, but why are we Team Yaya? Why not Team Kukai?" Kukai childishly pouted.

"We are Team Yaya because this is Yaya's notebook."

Amu-chii sighed. "Yaya, this sounds like it will take a lot of time, and I'm already behind on homework-"

"AMU-CHII! You're always behind on homework, so that's not a good excuse."

"N-no! I actually did all of Wednesday's homework!"

"And Thursday's?"

"...I'm in the middle of making it up."

"Yaya thought so."

Kukai yawned, "Fine, so we'll do it. What will be the name of our notebook?"

Yaya smiled her Yaya's-on-a-sugar-rush-because-Yaya's-mama-forgot-to-hide-the-cookies smile. "The name of our notebook will be..." Yaya paused for dramatic effect, "THE RIMAHIKO ENTRIES!"

Silence. "What, Amu-chii and Kukai don't like the name?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that..." Amu paused. "What does 'rimahiko' mean?"

"AMU-CHII! RIMAHIKO IS A MIXTURE OF RIMA AND NAGIHIKO, OF COURSE!"

Kukai tried to nod wisely (and utterly failed.) "See, Amu, I knew that."

"No you didn't," Amu-chii and Yaya said at the same time.

After a whole bunch of mindless arguing, Yaya announced that everyone would take turns writing in "The Rimahiko Entries." "First is Yaya, then Amu-chii, then Kukai. Then we go back to Yaya."

Yaya ignored Amu-chii's wailing that she had a week's worth of homework to make up and Kukai's moaning that he had soccer practice and chores.

So, new notebook, also known as "The Rimahiko Entries", that is how you came to be! Next, Amu-chii will write in you. Yaya will personally shove you in her face, just to make sure she does!

Right now, Yaya has to brainstorm ideas on how to get Rima-tan and Nagi together. Yes, Yaya knows that we're not supposed to interfere! But who cares? We won't really be interfering, just pushing two unknown soulmates together. And besides, it's not like Kairi-kun or Utau-chii wil know. Utau-chii goes to something something High School and Kairi-kun goes to some random junior high near his sister's apartment, since he skipped a grade and is in seventh, like Yaya.

Alright! Bye now, and lots of candy-filled love from,

~Yaya-chii


	2. Amu Gets Tied Up and Interrogated

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Sorry for forgetting the disclaimer in the first chapter, hehehe...and I can't seem to edit my chapters. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em> October 4<em>

_Hinamori Amu~_

Hey.

So, notebook, did you know that Yaya pushed you into my arms yesterday at the Guardian meeting (yes, Seiyo Junior High still has Guardians: Tadase, me, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai)? Yaya really doesn't think. Right in front of Rima and Nagihiko, she said, "Here you go, Amu-chii! Don't forget to write every itty bitty thing in it!"

What. The. Hell. Yaya. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT RIMA AND NAGIHIKO AND POOR UNSUSPECTING TADASE ARE RIGHT THERE, WATCHING YOU? WHAT PART OF "STAY IN INCOGNITO" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

So even though I was freaking out on the inside, I was totally calm and cool on the outside and said, "Ugh. Fine, Yaya. Whatever."

Which of course made Rima very suspicious (I swear, NOTHING gets past that girl) and she asked, "Amu, what's that notebook for?"

I started thinking really fast and making up things as I went. "Uhh, well, Rima, err, Yaya is giving me her, ehmm, NOTEBOOK, because she is..." I looked at Yaya nervously. Yaya didn't take the hint. Gah, she's so clueless! I'll yell at her later. "Yaya's falling behind in science! That's why!" I finally blurted out. "So, since she's behind, I'm helping her...study, umm, science. In her, uhh, notebook. And she wants me to write every itty bitty thing that we, ermm, learned last year in it. So she doesn't...fail? Yeah, so she doesn't fail!"

I think that my story was pretty good, if you ignored all the times I paused and said "umm", "uhh", "err", "ehmm", and "ermm." But Rima didn't buy it, of course. Sharper than a knife, that girl. I could tell that Nagihiko didn't believe me either, but Tadase was just nodding along.

I don't get it. Why did I used to like Tadase? He's so dense.

Ran says that's what people say about me. Ran, I'm not dense! I notice plenty of things!

Like, uhhh, Nikaidou-sensei got a new haircut!

...MIKI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE GOT THAT NEW HAIRCUT THREE MONTHS AGO?

Su is saying that I have to continue the story, desu. Okay, okay. So where was I up to? Oh yeah, Rima and Nagihiko didn't believe my (poorly sculpted, according to Miki) story.

"Amu, I can tell that you're lying. Because every time you lie, you go all 'cool 'n' spicy' and then you start stuttering and your cheeks turn red. Also, your story is full of holes. Why would you help Yaya with science? You suck at it yourself." Why does Rima have to know me so well? Well, it's part of being best friends, I guess.

"N-no! I'm getting better at it, and b-besides, Rima, you're not good at science either!"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not the one who's lying about helping Yaya with the subject."

Damn. And then Nagihiko decided to jump in. "Amu-chan, what's the notebook REALLY for?"

...I had nothing to say. I started panicking and sending Kukai an SOS signal with my eyes.

Kukai frowned. "Hinamori, why are you twitching your eyes really weirdly? Are you having an eye spasm?"

"NO, KUKAI!" I yelled. "And what on earth is an EYE SPASM?"

"It's when your eye twitches and spazzes. Duh."

Huh?

"Amu-chan, answer the question," Nagihiko sighed. "What's the notebook really for? And why do I feel like me, Rima-chan, and Tadase are the only ones who don't know?"

Rima scowled. "Don't call me Rima-chan! You may call me Mashiro-san or Rima-sama. That's it."

Tadase shook his head in confusion. "Uhh, what's going on? Shouldn't we be talking about the latest development in the school's-"

"NO ONE CARES, TADASE!" we all screamed, except Yaya, who was still oblivious to everything around her, and Nagihiko, who is always calm and never loses his temper.

Two pairs of suspicious eyes turned on me. One belonged to a certain purple-haired boy, and one belonged to a certain short blond girl. They both had wide, evil smiles on their faces.

I gulped and squeaked, "Yaya, help me out here!"

"Yaya's busy! Yaya is sucking a lollipop!" was her cheerful answer.

Nagihiko had a strange, malicious glint in his eyes. "Rima-chan, your chara-nari includes Tightrope Dancer, doesn't it?"

Rima grinned, a rare sight to see. "Why yes, Nagihiko," she replied casually. "I'm not even going to yell at you for calling me Rima-chan without my permission. Because SOMEBODY-" and here she turned to look at me- "is being very secretive. And Nagihiko, you know what we do with secretive people!"

"WHAT? H-hey, Rima, Nagihiko, you know what..." I giggled nervously, my arms flailing in panic. "I just remembered! I have to go home now, to babysit Ami...because, uhh, she's home, ehh, alone right now...sooo, gottogobyeseeyouguyslater!" And with that, I spun around and was about to run out of the Seiyo Junior High Royal Garden when chara-changed and super-fast Nagihiko caught my arm and smirked, the oh-so-familiar headphones around his neck. "Oh, Amu-chan. You never learn, do you?" he sighed, his tone light but his grip almost crushing my bones. "Tsk tsk. You should know by now that you NEVER, EVER lie to me or Rima-chan. Because we can see right through you in an instant."

"Hehehe, I know that now! So, Nagihiko, can you let me go?" I smiled my dazzling Amu-smile at him. No one can resist the Amu-smile!

He smiled his blindingly white Nagihiko-smile at me. "Nope!" And with that, he tossed me to the devil (a.k.a. my so-called best friend, Rima.)

"NOOOO!" I screamed as Rima dug her (very sharp) fingernails into my skin. "Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, someone help me! I'm gonna dieeeee!" I didn't even care if someone heard and was like "Ohmigod, cool 'n' spicy Hinamori Amu is being all non-cool 'n' spicy! GASP! I must take pictures!"

Kukai looked up, startled. "Ehh? Amu, are you okay?"

Yaya finally finished her lollipop and stared at me. "Amu-chii's gone mad!"

"NO I HAVEN'T!" I shrieked. "Somebody help me!" Rima forced me into a chair and transformed into Clown Drop. "Tightrope Dancer!" Ropes swirled around me and bound me tight to the chair.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I moaned. "Why?"

Yaya cocked her head at me. "Amu-chii, what's wrong?"

...Of course. I am tied up by my so-called friends and Yaya asks, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, Fujisaki! Mashiro!" Kukai waved his arms wildly. "You can let go of Hinamori now! There is absolutely NOTHING in that notebook that you need to know about!" He grinned happily, then noticed Rima's and Nagihiko's heavy stares. "Huh? What did I do?"

Nagihiko stalked over to Kukai. "Souma-kun..." Nagihiko's voice was sickeningly sweet. "What's in that notebook?"

Much too late, Kukai realized his mistake. "Oh! I misspoke! I don't know anything about that notebook!" He glared at me. "Yeah, Hinamori! What's in that notebook!"

I used my Hinamori Amu Death Glare™ on Kukai. Not as good as the Mashiro Rima Death Glare™, but I'll take it. "Traitor," I mouthed. "I go down, I drag you down with me."

Kukai paled and Yaya started on her second lollipop.

Rima stared at me. "Nagihiko, you go interrogate Kukai. I'll do Amu."

"What? NO!" both me and Kukai yelled. Kukai turned to run, but Nagihiko and Rima tied him up in a chair too.

Tadase blinked. "Well, I guess I'll be going home now," he said, walking out of the Royal Garden.

"Bye, Hotori-kun!" Nagihiko said cheerfully, waving. "See you tomorrow!" My jaw dropped. How could our last hope for freedom ditch us like that?

After Tadase walked out of view, Nagihiko turned back to us. I shuddered. Rima laced her fingers together and pouted adorably. "Fujisaki, can I start now?"

"Of course, Rima-chan!" was the much too jovial answer.

Dammit. I'm dead.

The notebook was still clutched in my arms, which made Rima frown. Ha! She couldn't get the notebook without releasing me.

"Nagihiko, we have a problem. I can't get the notebook without releasing Amu," Rima reported, awfully police officer-like.

"Then interrogate her."

Rima faced me again. "Amu. What's in the notebook?" Her tone was syrupy sweet and her face held an angelic expression, which scared me. Rima only brought out that expression and tone when she was intent on getting what she wanted.

I closed my eyes and prayed. "Kami-sama, please save me. I'm too young to die. I don't want to die by the hands of my evil best friends. Please, kami-sama. This is all I ask."

When I opened my eyes, Rima had an eyebrow raised at me. "Praying to kami-sama won't help, Amu. Just tell me the truth and you'll escape without pain."

Even though I was really, REALLY frightened, I still managed to keep a cool demeanor.

Su says that's not true, desu. Miki says that I was being a complete spaz and that it was extremely obvious that I was incredibly scared. Ran says that I am horrible at lying, even in my writing.

Be quiet! And how come you guys weren't commenting at all for a very long period of time?

Miki says that they were captivated by my timeless tale of horror.

Huh? What does that mean?

Ran says that Miki means that they were enjoying my account in which I was tortured by Rima and Nagihiko.

...Thanks a lot, Ran and Miki.

Su is getting agitated. What happened, Su?

...You're sad that I didn't thank you? No, Su, I was being SARCASTIC when I thanked Ran and Miki.

Okay, now Su's happy again and I have to go on with my "timeless tale of horror."

So Rima was being all scary, and I could see fire in her eyes. So basically, I was scared out of my wits and cracked.

"Okay okay okay! The notebook is where we write down all the information regarding Rimahiko and all our observations," I said really fast, sweating up a storm.

Rima narrowed her eyes. "What does Rimahiko mean?"

"Oh! It means, uhhh-"

Kukai interjected in a loud voice. "It's a code word! For two people who really like each other." Nice save, Kukai.

Nagihiko raised a single eyebrow. "Really now? Which two people?"

Yaya finished another lollipop and noticed our predicament. "Rima-tan and Nagi, why did you tie up Amu-chii and Kukai?"

Rima avoided the question and took out a box of cookies from her backpack. (What? Does she have a secret cookie stash that I don't know about?) "Hey, Yaya...you like cookies, don't you?" she asked casually.

Oh no oh no oh no. You never. EVER. Give Yaya cookies. I knew this from very bad experiences.

Yaya's eyes immediately brightened. "COOKIES! YAYA LOVES COOKIES! GIVE YAYA THE COOKIES!" With almost superhuman speed, she raced over to Rima's side in the blink of an eye.

Rima held the cookies out of Yaya's reach. "I'll give you the cookies if you tell me what's in the notebook. I know that you know what it contains."

"SURE!" Yaya smiled broadly and I gulped. Rima gave Yaya the cookies, and the cookies disappeared in a second, leaving only an empty box.

Nagihiko looked around. "Uhh, Yaya...where did the cookies go?"

Yaya beamed and pointed to her stomach. "In here!"

All of our jaws dropped. That box must've held, what, at least forty cookies.

Hinamori Amu's new motto of the minute: Never underestimate the power of a sugar-loving hyperactive maniac. Also known as The Yaya.

"Okay, so what's the notebook about?" Rima asked Yaya.

Yaya grinned like someone who had too much alcohol, or in her case, sugar. Drunk on cookies, tsk tsk. "Wha notebook? I don't know no notebook," Yaya slurred. Rima's golden eyes enlarged and practically popped out of her head. I heard her mutter, "Note to self: Yaya plus cookies equals drunk."

"It works with candy and chocolate, too," I added helpfully. Rima sent me a lethal death glare, the Mashiro Rima Death Glare™ in fact. I shivered, knowing that weeks of nightmares awaited me.

Yaya giggled drunkenly. "Now I remember a notebook! The notebook about the two people."

Nagihiko stared at her intently. "Yes, Yaya? What two people?"

I watched in horror as Yaya foamed at the mouth.

Oh, you thought that I was horrified because I thought she was going to spill our secret? No, I was horrified because my brand-new jacket was right next to Yaya and I was afraid that she might drool on it.

Yaya smiled lopsidedly. "About Amu-chii and Nikaidou-sensei!"

"...EHHHHH?" we all screamed.

Su says that she didn't know that I took an interest in Nikaidou-sensei. I don't, Su! Yaya is making things up!

Miki says that denial is not just a river in Egypt. Huh? I don't get it.

Ran is shaking her tiny head, muttering, "Dense. So dense."

I'll be nice and choose to ignore that.

Anyways, Yaya was nodding happily. "You didn't know? Amu-chii likes Nikaidou-sensei! And we call the whole project the Rimahiko project, because Rimahiko is Nikaidou's first name!"

Nagihiko frowned. "I thought that Nikaidou-sensei's first name was Yuu?"

Yaya looked around, then leaned in and lowered her voice. "That's what he TELLS people, of course. Wouldn't you make a new name for yourself if YOUR first name was Rimahiko?"

Rima nodded dazedly. "That...actually makes sense. That's why Amu didn't want anyone to know! And Kukai...Kukai has Nikaidou-sensei twice a day for English and History, whereas we only have English once a day with him. So it makes sense that Amu would recruit him! And Yaya...Yaya is just good with this sort of stuff, I guess."

I was flabbergasted. My mouth was hanging open. "Amu-chan, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that," Nagihiko reprimanded.

So Rima and Nagihiko don't believe MY story, but they believe Yaya's story that makes absolutely NO SENSE AT ALL? "I don't like Nikaidou-sensei!" I wailed.

Rima sighed. "Don't deny it, Amu. I've seen you staring at him more than once."

"Yeah. Because he's our TEACHER and I actually want to get a grade higher than a C- in English this term."

"Well, even though he's already MARRIED," Rima emphasized, "I still understand your...strange interests in people. I guess I'll let this pass and let you daydream and plot in peace. But I'm not getting involved."

"Yeah," Nagihiko yawned, stretching his arms out behind him. "I don't want to get involved either. I'll let you do whatever you want. But I thought you liked Ikuto?"

"W-WHAT? I DON'T LIKE THAT CAT/PERSON/THING!" I screamed, flapping my arms wildly. "W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

Rima gave me an emotionless stare. "So Amu likes Nikaidou-sensei AND Ikuto," she murmured.

"N-NO I DON'T!"

"Whatever," she yawned, picking up her bag and walking out of the Royal Garden. "I have to go."

Nagihiko peered at the watch on his wrist. "It's later than I thought!" he exclaimed. Hurriedly picking up his bag, he rushed out of the Royal Garden on Rima's heels. "See you!" he called as he ran.

Kukai watched Rima and Nagihiko leave the Royal Garden. "Well, we accomplished SOMETHING...right?"

I thought about it. "Well...Rima and Nagihiko kinda worked together to interrogate us, right? And they kind of bonded."

"See? Look on the bright side!" Yaya squealed, clapping her hands. "The Rimahiko couple is one step closer to forming!"

I glared at the peppy brunette. "The bright side? You made them think that I like Nikaidou-sensei, Yaya! That's disgusting!"

Yaya shrugged and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Either that or Rima-tan and Nagi would have found us out." She picked up her bag. "Yaya's going to be late for ballet! Bye, Amu-chi and Kukai!"

"Bye," we chorused. I watched Yaya skip out of the Royal Garden.

And then it dawned on me. "Kukai..."

"Yeah, Hinamori?"

..."WE'RE STILL TIED UP!"

..."We are, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are."

It took us another few hours for some random kid to pass by and untie us. And then I rushed home to log this event, since Yaya insists we write down everything that includes Rima and Nagihiko.

Paranoid much?

Anyways, we've GOT to win this bet. Because I have no more allowance left and I doubt that I'll be able to buy whatever high-priced object Utau and Kairi want.

So see you. I have to do homework.

~Amu

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews! <strong>

**Well, here is a nice interesting chapter to compensate for the late update. **

**Please review! I read all of them, and they mean a lot to me(:**


	3. Kukai Gets Caught Texting in Class

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the third chapter of The Rimahiko Entries!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>October 9<em>

_Souma Kukai!_

. . . _T e x t i n g_ . . .

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

hey Hinamori. where ru rite now?

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

math. why ru txting in class?

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

history with Nikaidou-sensei. so bored -_- why r U txting in class?

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

…only because ur texting me. now shut up, I'm busy with my math wrksheet.

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

really? I bet ur not really working on that math worksheet. ur probably daydreaming about tsukiyomi or something.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

eww, y would I daydream about utau?

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

=_= NOT THAT TSUKIYOMI.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

…tsukiyomi souko? utau's mom? but y would I daydream about her? I've never even met her…

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

…try again.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

uhhhh…im thinking..OH! I KNOW! TSUKIYOMI ARUTO! but ive never met him either…

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

…no. just no.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

then who? do I know any other tsukiyomis?

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

think harder, Hinamori. seriously. I mean, I knew u were dense, but this…this takes denseness to a whole new lvl.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

IM NOT DENSE! why does every1 say that?

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

cuz its true, no offense Hinamori.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

shut up :P so who's the tsukiyomi?

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

I can't believe that u didn't figure it out already. TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, OF COURSE!

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

w-what? NOOO! I'm not daydreaming about HIM! D:

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

yeah, yeah. whatever u say~

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

don't bring out the tilde! ur becoming more and more like Yaya every day.

besides, ur not in any position to b talking about daydreaming about tsukiyomis. I know u daydream about utau :D

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

WHAT? NO I DON'T.

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

yeah, yeah. whatever you say~

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

stop copying me -_- ne ways, hows mashiro & fujisaki?

**To: **Souma Kukai

**From: **Hinamori Amu

haha. they're glaring at each other from different sides of the room, cuz rima's mad that nagi got the highest score in the class on last week's math test (again.)

**To: **Hinamori Amu

**From: **Souma Kukai

lolol. ru trying to play peacemaker?

I pressed a button on my phone (which I was hiding under the desk) and sent the text. Staring at the phone, I waited for Hinamori's reply. And waited. And waited and waited and…

"Souma-kun? Why is your phone out?"

Dammit. I grinned uneasily and looked up at Nikaidou-sensei. "Uhh, hey Nikaidou-sensei!" I said while _inconspicuously _shoving my phone into my pocket. "Ehh, what phone? My phone isn't out, it's in my pocket, see?" I patted my pocket to prove my point.

Daichi says that my movements weren't inconspicuous at all. He says that in fact, it was extremely obvious that I was trying to hide my phone.

Aww, be quiet. I was under pressure, okay?

Nikaidou-sensei raised an eyebrow at me. "Your phone was out a minute ago, Souma-kun," he replied cheerfully. "You should pay more attention in class. Detention."

I groaned. "Hai, Nikaidou-sensei."

Nikaidou-sensei held out his palm. "Your phone, Souma-kun. I'll be holding it until the twentieth of October."

I reluctantly dug my phone out of my pocket and dropped it into Nikaidou-sensei's waiting hand. Nikaidou-sensei's fingers closed around it, and a second later, it buzzed.

Nikaidou-sensei flipped my phone open. "Hmm? A text?"

"Hey! Isn't it illegal to check students' texts or something like that?" I lunged to close the phone. Nikaidou-sensei held it out of my reach, damn him.

"There isn't a rule like that, not that I know of." He smiled easily. "Think of this as an added punishment, Souma-kun. Try not to text in my classes in the future, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed in defeat, slumping back into my chair.

Nikaidou-sensei scanned the screen. "Hmm? A text…from _Hoshina Utau_?"

I gulped as the class gasped. Murmurs started, things from, "Souma-kun knows Hoshina Utau? Do you think he can get me an autograph?" to things like, "Eh? Kukai knows a famous singer? Do you think that he'll give me her number?"

Nikaidou-sensei grinned happily, the evil, evil teacher. "Souma-kun, I didn't know that you were close with Hoshina-san!"

"I'm not!" I defended. "We just text each other, once in a while. When we're bored."

Nikaidou-sensei pressed a few buttons on my phone. "Let's see…messaging…outbox…Hinamori Amu…Hoshina Utau…Hoshina Utau…Hotori Tadase…Hoshina Utau…Hoshina Utau…Hoshina Utau…Hoshina Utau…Yuiki Yaya…Hoshina Utau…there are quite a lot of texts to Hoshina-san here," he said dryly. "Are you sure that you only text her once in a while?"

"Uhhh, there's something wrong with my phone! All the Hoshina Utaus…it's a glitch! Really! I don't text her that much!" I panicked, okay?

"Mmmhmm," Nikaidou-sensei hummed. "Let's see Hoshina-san's latest text to you." He pressed more buttons and I started inwardly hyperventilating.

Daichi says that I was outwardly hyperventilating, too. He says that he saw sweat on my forehead.

That sweat was from, ermm, my morning run.

Daichi says that I didn't run during the morning. Daichi, just let me continue the story.

So anyways, I waved my hands wildly and said, "Nikaidou-sensei, you don't have to check that text! I bet it's really boring, and about all the tedious details from her career."

Nikaidou-sensei ignored me. "Oh, look at what it says! _Ramen boy, get ready for our ramen competition tomorrow afternoon. Try not to lose like you did last time. And the time before that, and the time before _that. Souma-kun, you lost to a female idol in a _ramen competition_?"

"She has a black hole of a stomach! She downed FIVE bowls of jumbo ramen! FIVE! Is that even possible?"

"Oh, Souma-kun," Nikaidou-sensei tutted. "Now, let's see the rest of the text…oh, this looks interesting! _Yaya sent me this picture a while ago. You should dress like this in public. _Souma-kun, I didn't know that you liked wearing girls' cheerleading clothes!"

The whole class, who was listening very attentively, burst into laughter. My eyes widened. _No. He couldn't possibly be talking about that picture…_

Nikaidou-sensei flashed the phone at me. "Would you like to see the picture, _Souma-san_?"

Oh no. Oh no. It was _the picture. _The one that Yaya somehow took two years ago, the one where that weird dojo guy character transformed with a ? egg and shot me, Tadase, and Nagihiko with this pink "cuteness" blast and put me in a girls' cheerleading outfit. My face turned as red as Hinamori's when people accuse her of liking Ikuto and I slunk down in my seat.

"Stop laughing, Daichi!" I hissed under my breath. "You were in a girls' cheerleading outfit too! I bet Yaya has the picture, and if you tell ANYONE about this, I'll show it to all the charas!"

Daichi stopped laughing. Ha.

But the whole class was still chortling and guffawing, including Nikaidou-sensei. "Nikaidou-sensei's not usually this evil," I muttered. "What happened?"

Nikaidou-sensei heard me. "I didn't get my daily coffee this morning," he said happily. "So I'm a bit out of sorts."

That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I still shudder when I think of it. Note to self: always bring Nikaidou-sensei a cup of coffee, every single morning. Who knows what he'll do when he's deprived of his five hour energy drink.

I am definitely killing Yaya and Utau when I see them next. Definitely.

**…x.x.x…**

Later that day, we had assembly. I managed to sit right behind Hinamori, with Mashiro and Fujisaki on her left and right. Yaya's class was somewhere on the other side of the auditorium, and Tadase was sitting about five seats away from Fujisaki, with some boys from student council. Yes, Seiyo Junior High (seventh to ninth grade) has both Guardians and a student council.

"S'up, Hinamori?" I grinned, leaning forward. "How was math?"

"Terrible," she moaned. "I didn't understand the worksheet _at all_, because I was busy texting YOU and didn't listen to Takagawa-sensei's explanation on how to do the problems. And I tried asking Rima for help, but she was busy glaring at Nagihiko and it was a pretty serious glare. I REALLY didn't want to interrupt."

Mashiro turned to talk to Hinamori. "Amu, it's your fault that you didn't listen to Takagawa-sensei. I'm surprised that you weren't caught texting."

Hinamori faced Mashiro. "Rimaaaa! You weren't listening to Takagawa-sensei _either. _You were busy _staring_," she smirked, "at _Nagihiko_."

"Really?" I cried, but everyone ignored me.

Fujisaki grinned and leaned forward to look at Mashiro. "Rima-chan, I didn't know you were _staring _at me!"

"Lies," Mashiro responded, her usual poker face intact, but I glimpsed a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "It was a _hate glare_. I wasn't _staring_." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Besides, why would I stare at a he-she like you?"

"Well, that _he-she _has a whole _fanclub _of admirers. Ever heard of the _Fujisaki Nagihiko-sama Fanclub_?"

"Ever heard of the _Mashiro Rima-sama Fanboys Association_?" she retorted back. "At least my fanboys are sure of what gender I am, unlike you, who actually has fans of both genders."

Fujisaki didn't back down. "They're just confused people who had crushes on Nadeshiko and think I'm her, since we look so much alike, as twins."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't be so confused if you didn't look so much like a _girl_."

A glare-off ensued, and Hinamori looked wildly from Mashiro to Fujisaki. "H-Hey, let's calm down, okay? Stop glaring!"

I let out a groan. THIS was the Rimahiko "couple" that we were supposed to pair up. It seemed like an impossible task.

Just then, our school's chairman, a balding man in his forties, walked onstage. "Attention, students!" he commanded through the microphone. "I have an important announcement!"

The auditorium quieted down, and the chairman coughed. "Now, students, I'm going to make this short. Basically, there have been some changes in faculty. I will become chairman of Seiyo Elementary, and the chairman of Seiyo Elementary will become the chairman of this school, due to his personal request. Now, your new chairman will give a speech."

The chairmen were switching schools? That means that…

Hinamori, Fujisaki, Mashiro, and I paled. Oh, we are screwed.

A man stepped out from the curtains. "Hello, Seiyo Junior High! I am your new chairman!"

I recognized the man in a heartbeat. Amakawa Tsukasa, Tadase's loony uncle, was our new chairman.

I listened with dread as Tsukasa made his speech. "As you know, I personally requested to switch schools. This is because my dear, dear nephew and his _wonderful _friends are at this school! I look forward to making school life here more interesting. I am eager to intrude the lives of—oops, I meant _improve_ the lives of everyone here!" He finished with a huge smile and his arms wide open.

Everyone clapped uncertainly. I facepalmed. Great. Strange Tsukasa is back in our lives, once more.

I wonder what he'll do.

Fujisaki turned around in his seat and stared at me. "Hey, Souma-kun, I heard that you got caught texting in class today."

I stiffened and Daichi muffled a snort. "Where did you hear that?"

"One of your classmates is on the basketball team with me. I saw him in the hallways, and he told me."

"How much did he tell you?" I prayed that Fujisaki only knew the bare details.

"Oh, not much," Fujisaki replied innocently. "Just that Nikaidou-sensei caught you texting, took away your phone, discovered a text from Utau, and made you die of embarrassment. That picture of you in that cheerleading outfit is a nice touch."

My whole face was flaming red. "Shut up! I'm trying to forget about that!"

Hinamori giggled. "Hahaha! I remember that day! Yaya was so jealous that she didn't get a cute outfit!"

Onstage, Tsukasa still held the microphone. Apparently, he heard our conversation, because he raised an eyebrow. "Souma Kukai! You once wore a girls' cheerleading outfit?"

The whole auditorium erupted into laughter. I slunk deep down into my seat and tried my best to hide my tomato red face.

So basically, I had a _great_ day. I was embarrassed in front of the whole class, then embarrassed in front of the whole _school_. Plus, I got my phone taken away. I bet Nikaidou-sensei is looking through all my texts and laughing right now.

So why am I recording one of the worst days of my life in this notebook? Because Rimahiko activity has been slow, and this is the most interaction between Mashiro and Fujisaki that I've seen in a while.

I have a really bad feeling about this whole "Tsukasa is our new chairman" thing. Tsukasa is going to do something stupid, I just know it.

There, the entry's finally over. It's not as long as Amu's, but hey—I never said I was good at writing.

KUKAI!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I received a lot of reviews saying that Tadase and some other characters were OOC in the second chapter. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to work on that, but when I rewatched some of the episodes recently, Tadase just seemed to strike me as kind of dense.<strong>

**What do you readers think of the texting format? I've read a whole bunch of stories with texting/facebook/email format, and I think that I'll incorporate it into this story. I'm sorry that each text is right above and below each other...I put spaces when I typed this in word, I really did. And then I even edited the document once I uploaded it on fanfiction and put spaces and saved, but it just went back to normal. Sigh. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to read the texting like this.  
><strong>

**So now that crazy Tsukasa's in the picture, school life is going to get a lot more interesting. Keep reviewing, please! I'll try to get chapter 4 out ASAP, but school is starting so I'll have less writing time.**

**Thanks for understanding! ~KK-chan**


	4. Yaya Sees Tsukasa's Awesome Office

**Sorry for the long wait! I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><em>October 17<em>

_Yuiki Yaya~_

YAYA HAS ALL HER HOMEWORK FINISHED TODAY! Because Yaya's mama said that Yaya couldn't write an entry until Yaya finished her homework. ALL of Yaya's homework. Today's, yesterday's, and the math project from three weeks ago that Yaya lost the paper for. Until today! Yaya found it under the couch. Tsubasa probably took it, or maybe Pepe-chan.

Pepe-chan is ignoring Yaya's previous statement and asking when that math project is due. Good question, Pepe-chan! When is the math project due?

...What? It was due four days ago?

Oh, so THAT'S why sensei kept on glaring at Yaya that day! Yaya thought that he didn't have his morning coffee or something, like Nikaidou-sensei on that day when Kukai got embarrassed in front of the whole school.

Hmm, now that Yaya's flipping through this notebook - wow! Look! Kukai wrote down EVERY SINGLE WONDERFUL DETAIL of his public humiliation! Please excuse Yaya, Yaya must read this. And post this on Facebook.

...

AHAHAHAHA! Yaya and Pepe-chan can't stop laughing. Utau-chii is so cool!

Oh, look, it's Amu-chii's entry. Yaya wonders what Amu-chii wrote.

...

Oh, so Amu-chii likes Ikuto-kun! Yaya knew it!

What, Pepe-chan? Oh yeah, Yaya has to tell the notebook about what happened today.

So today started off all normal. Yaya ate breakfast (snuck a cup of sugar into her cereal). Yaya ran out the door super-fast (used energy from sugar rush). Yaya got to school and greeted friends (ran into their faces and glomped them until they were choking). So a normal day for Yaya. Until third period, when there was Tsukasa's announcement: "Excuse me, Seiyo Junior High! Will the Guardians please come to my office, room 401. I repeat, will the Guardians please come to my office, room 401. Thank you, and have a fabulicious day."

Wow! Tsukasa's so PROFESSIONAL!

Yaya went to room 401 after that. It was amazing! Yaya didn't know the school had a fourth floor!

The fourth floor was really just one big room with a colorful, very very long banner that said "Room 401!" on it. There was food, stereos, a disco ball, lots of massage chairs, a huge pile of pink stuffed animals in the corner, and lots of other col stuff! So when Yaya saw it, she screamed, "WOAH!"

Tsukasa, sitting in an armchair with a cup of hot chocolate and sunglasses perched on his head, grinned. "Yuiki-san, you like it?"

Yaya LOVED it! She loved it so much she LURVED it! But Yaya didn't get to say so because at that very moment, Amu-chii, Tadase, and Kukai walked in.

Amu-chii's eyes almost popped out of her head. "We have a fourth floor?" was all she could scream.

Kukai widened his eyes and whistled. "Nice, Tsukasa! You finally got an office big enough to fit all your stuffed animals!"

Rima-chii popped her head in. "Hey, why's Amu screaming...oh. Never mind."

"Come in, Rima-chii!" Yaya yelled over the music blasting from the stereos, Yaya's mouth stuffed with chocolate Yaya found in the mini-fridge. "Tsukasa's office is awesome!"

Nagi walked in right then and crashed right into the frozen Rima-chii. "Rima-chan, why are you just standing there...oh."

While Amu-chii screamed her head off, Kukai wandered around the room checking out everything, Rima gaped like a fish, and Nagi had his "Tsukasa-not-again-this-is-a-repeat-of-sixth-grade's-graduation-pool-dolphin-elephant-chimpanzee-party" face on, Yaya ate chocolate and more chocolate. It was good! Pepe-chan, you ate some too, right?

Pepe-chan's not answering. Yaya thinks that Pepe-chan is not happy about the fact that Yaya ate most of the chocolate before Pepe-chan could get to it.

Tadase shook his head. "Tsukasa! Uncle, how did you manage to pay for this?"

Tsukasa smiled loonily. "Don't worry, Tadase! I took it out of the school funds!"

"We were saving that money for textbooks and fancy equipment!" Tadase cried.

Tsukasa waved his hand carelessly. "Textbook, shmextbook. Why buy those when you can buy this?"

"You know, he's got a point," Kukai called from three feet away, reclining on the couch in front of the humongous plasma TV screen.

When Amu finally stopped screaming, she started freaking out, starting with the randomest (yes, it's a word) things. "Your announcement! Fabulicious is not a word!"

Nagi raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, about that _fabulicious. _Tsukasa, have you been watching chick flicks again?"

Rima-chii unfroze and cast one bored glance around the room. "If we're not needed, Tsukasa, I'll go back."

Tsukasa sighed and pressed a button on a remote, and the loud music shut off. ("Awww," Kukai whined.) "All of you are needed. I wanted to tell you that-"

"Tsukasa-san!" A lady appeared at the door. "Tsukasa-san, there's a package for you in the lobby."

Tsukasa's face immediately brightened. "Is it my fishy-wiggles? I bet it's my fishy-wiggles!" He got up and turned to Yaya and the others. "Sorry, Guardians, but I have to go down to the lobby. I can't let my fishy-wiggles wait!" Skipping out, he sang in a strangled, high-pitched voice, "_La la la, fishy-wiggles, la la la, pink, purple, yellow, green! Fishy-wiggles~_"

Everyone in the room was like "what the heck" except Yaya! Yaya said, "Tsukasa, that song's so cool! Will you teach it to me?"

There was a long silence until Tadase broke it. "So, I guess we'll have to wait here for my uncle until he gets back."

Rima-chii tapped a finger against her cheek. "We don't HAVE to, Tadase. We can just leave."

Nagi twirled a lock of purple hair around his finger. "I want to find out what Tsukasa wanted to say, though. I'm staying."

Tadase nodded. "Me too."

Yaya grinned. "So is Yaya! Tsukasa has good food!"

Amu-chii looked around. "It's better than going back to class."

Kukai flashed everyone his signature thumbs-up. "We're all staying, Mashiro! What will you do?"

Rima-chii spun around. "I'm going back."

Yaya panicked and latched on to Rima-chii's arm. "NOOO, RIMA-CHII! STAY WITH YAYA!"

"GET OFF ME!" Rima-chii shrieked. "YAYA!"

"I'll stop if you stay!" Yaya promised.

"F-Fine." Rima-chii shook Yaya off her and sat down on a massage chair with a _hmmph. _"What are we going to do as we wait?"

Silence. "What are you going to be for Halloween?" Amu-chii blurted.

"I don't know," Rima-chii replied emotionlessly. "I think I'll skip this year."

"WHAT?" Yaya exclaimed. "You can't! Halloween is the wonderfullest holiday of the year! You get candy! FOR FREE!"

"Wonderfullest isn't a word, Yaya," Nagi reprimanded gently. "Anyways, I'm being-"

"You should be a girl for Halloween," Rima-tan said sullenly. "It's not like it'll be hard."

Nagi glared at Rima-tan. "I'm not part girl, Rima-chan. No matter what you think."

"Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night."

Nagi raised an eyebrow (wow, Nagi does that A LOT). "You know what lets me sleep at night, Rima-chan? Counting the bruises I get from your kicks. It's like counting sheep, but more painful."

Glare-off. Amu-chii waved her hands wildly between them. "Stop it! Seriously!"

Silence. Again. Until Yaya smiled and said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"YAYA, HAVE YOU BEEN READING ANIME FANFICTIONS AGAIN?" everyone asked/yelled.

Yaya pouted. "Maybe. Anyways, let's play!"

Amu-chii: B-But what if I get dared something embarrassing! I don't want to play.

Tadase: We shouldn't, Yuiki-san. We're in school.

Nagi: Sorry, but I don't want a certain EVIL BLOND to force me to spill secrets.

Rima-tan: No. Just no.

Yaya sighed. "Pleaaaaase? Pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

Amu-chii laid a hand on Yaya's shoulder. "I don't want to get dared something I don't want to do, Yaya."

"Yeah," everyone else chorused.

A lightbulb went off in Yaya's head. "What if we just play truths? LIke you can't give out dares?"

Everyone considered this. "We don't have anything else to do," Kukai groaned.

"Fine," Amu-chii and Tadase agreed.

"Whatever," Rima-tan said. Yaya took that as a yes.

"No," Nagi replied. "Sorry, Yaya-chan, but I still think that Rima or Kukai will try to force me to spill a secret."

Yaya considered this. "Ok, then Nagi won't play. But you'll have to accept a task that I give you."

"Can I just not play?"

"NO." Yaya said firmly.

"Fine, fine. What's the task?"

Yaya grinned evilly. "Take Rima-tan out on a Halloween date!"

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHH?" Rima-tan and Nagi screamed.

Nagi said politely, "I'm sorry, Yaya-chan, but I don't think it'll work out," while Rima-tan shrieked, "NO NO NO NO NO WAY AM I GOING ON A DATE WITH...THAT THING!"

Both of them faced me. "No. We can't do that."

Yaya sighed. "Pleaaaaaaaase?" she whined. "For Yaya?"

"NO."

Yaya let out a long breath. "It was worth a try."

Kukai furrowed his eyebrows, obviously thinking hard. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." he muttered. Then... "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

Huh?

Kukai bent over and whispered something in Nagi's ear. Yaya couldn't hear much, but Yaya heard "crossdresser", "I'll tell", and "reputation forever ruined."

Hmmm?

It didn't mean much to Yaya, but Nagi paled. "Shhhh," he hissed, looking furtively from side to side. "People will hear."

Kukai grinned. "So you'll do it? You'll take Mashiro out on a Halloween date?"

...

...

... "Yeah," Nagi muttered defeatedly. "I'll do it." And under his breath, he whispered, "Blackmail."

"I call it an exchanging of offers," Kukai offered.

Rima-tan's eyes almost disappeared. "WHAT? WHAT?"

Amu patted Rima's head encouragingly. "It's not that bad, Rima! Nagihiko's already agreed to it, why don't you?"

Rima-tan's eyes rolled into her head and she slumped to the floor.

Yaya peered at her. "Ehhh? Rima-tan fainted?"

Amu poked Rima-tan's still body. "I think she's dead."

"She's not dead," Nagi mused. "I think."

Kukai started freaking out. "Oh my god we killed her! We killed her! I blackmailed Fujisaki and made him agree, does that mean I killed her? OHMYGOD I KILLED MASHIRO!"

Tadase nervously wiped sweat off his brow. "Calm down, everyone! I'm sure Mashiro-san's not dead..."

Rima-tan opened her eyes. "Hi."

"RIMA-TAN'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Yaya screeched, glomping Rima-tan. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"What? Of course I'm not dead. I just fainted, that's all," Rima-tan said. "And I'll go on the date with Fujisaki."

Yaya examined Rima-chii's head. "Rima-tan, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fainted?"

"I didn't hit my head. I am being perfectly sane and reasonable," Rima-tan said calmly.

Another silence. "Sooooo...I think I should take her out on the date before she regains her senses," Nagi whispered.

"Yeah," Kukai agreed. "How about in three days, after school? You can take her to that new parfait place that just opened up near school. Doesn't Mashiro like parfaits?"

"Y-Yeah," Nagi replied, slightly spooked. "O-Okay then."

Rima-chii cocked her head adorably. "What are you two whispering about?"

"N-Nothing!" Kukai and Nagi immediately straightened up. Kukai gave Nagi a significant glance and Nagi gulped.

"Err, well, Rima-chan...would you go to the new parfait place with me after school in three days?"

Rima-tan blinked. "Oh? Hmm, okay, sure."

Nagi blinked rapidly and walked right in front of Rima-tan, lying his palm on her forehead. "Rima-chan, are you sure that you don't have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever," Rima-chii glared. ("Yup, that's the real Rima," Amu whispered to Tadase. "I'd recognize the Mashiro Rima Death Glare™ anywhere." Tadase nodded in agreement.)

Rima-tan looked down at her shoes. "I'm just agreeing, okay? It's not a big deal!"

Yaya stared at Rima-chii long and hard. "Ummm, okay then," Yaya said uncertainly. "But...what's your reason for accepting?"

Rima-tan's cheeks became pink. "I don't like him or anything! I'm just accepting because I want a parfait. And Nagihiko will do anything I ask him to, because he's the gentleman on the date."

"She's got a point there," Yaya whispered to Amu-chii. "Nagi's too gentlemanly to refuse one of Rima-tan's requests."

...

Oh Pepe-chan, you've come back! Where were you?

The bathroom? Charas use bathrooms?

YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PERSONAL CHARA BATHROOM IN MY DESK? AND IT HAS YOUR NAME ENGRAVED ON THE TOILET IN GOLD LETTERING?

No, Pepe-chan, Yaya's not jealous! Why would Yaya be jealous? Yaya has her candy stash!

YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CANDY STASH THAT'S BIGGER THAN YOU, RAN, DAICHI, MIKI, SU, AND KISEKI ALL STANDING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER?

Now that's not fair.

Yaya should get back to the story! Sorry, notebook!

So just then, Tsukasa got back! "Hey, Guardians! Were you good while I got my fishy-wiggles?"

"Yes," Tadase said while everyone else said, "No, not really, Rima-chan's brain got messed up and now Nagihiko's taking her out on a date."

"Oooh! A date! Coolioso!" Tsukasa said emphatically. "Good luck, Nadeshiko-san!"

"I'm not Nadeshiko!" Nagi cried.

Tsukasa wagged a finger at him. "Yeah, that's what you WANT everyone to think. But I know the truth."

Nagi looked like he wanted to die. Tsukasa checked his pink watch. "Oh, it's late! I should tell you all why I called you guys up here!"

"Yeah, why were we called here?" Tadase wondered.

Tsukasa smiled happily. "I've made some arrangements! Yuiki-san, you will skip a grade and join eighth grade Star Class, the same class as Hinamori-san, my nephew, midget blondie over here, and Nade-chan!"

"MIDGET BLONDIE?" Rima-tan growled as Nagi yelled, "I'm not Nadeshiko!"

Tsukasa ignored them. "And Kukai-kun, you'll continue attending the same classes, but you'll have first period, which is English with Nikaidou-sensei, with eighth grade Star Class every day! Isn't that wonderful?"

"WHAT? Yaya cannot skip a grade! Her grades suck!" Kukai freaked. "And I'll be learning the same things I learned last year in English all over again!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsukasa sighed. "Complications, complications. They're not important. What's important is the fact that you'll all be in the same class, except for you, Kukai-kun! But you'll share a class with them every day, so that's good."

Everyone started yelling except Yaya, who ate more cookies. Yum.

Oh, we ended up not playing the truths game! Awww. Oh well, Yaya will play it next time, maybe.

Oooh, cookies...byebye!

~Yaya-chii

* * *

><p><strong>Done, done, done! I typed this all in one day. Good for me XD<strong>

**Review, please! I worked hard on this(:**


	5. Amu Meets the New Student Teacher

**AHHH! I'm so sorry for the super super long absence! *cries* **

**But I think you guys will like this chapter! I've had this idea for a long time...**

* * *

><p><em> October 23<em>

_Hinamori Amu~_

So my oh-so-very-wonderful day started like this.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! HINAMORI AMU, DO NOT BECOME TOO PRIDEFUL OF YOUR MEAGER ACCOMPLISHMENTS! BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, I SHALL HAVE RIGHTFUL POSSESSION OF MY TITLE AS COOLEST GIRL IN THE SCHOOL-"

"Good morning, Yamabuki-san," I muttered without even turning around to see who it was.

It sucked that her little announcement was the first thing I heard all morning. And I had been hoping that one of Rima's new and hilarious jokes would start my day off.

Oh yeah...Rima. Her little date with Nagihiko? It didn't go so well. Rima regained her senses the day before the date and called it off. Apparently "yucky crossdressers take all the happiness out of a wonderful parfait."

I was confused. Who's a yucky crossdresser? The guy who takes the orders at the parfait place?

Anyways, I was very annoyed and tired from a lack of a good night's sleep when I sat down in my seat. Yaya peered at me from the seat next to mine. "Amu-chii looks tired," she said pointedly.

"I didn't get enough sleep. Ran, Miki and Su were singing and dancing all night long. I think they were on drugs." I put my head down on the desk, groaning.

"Chara drugs," Yaya mused. "Hmm. I see. Perhaps-"

"Don't even think about it." Lately, Yaya has been trying to invent something. Or at least do something slightly scientific. She's been murmuring to herself, saying things like, "Mmm hmm. That could work. The Takeout Food Phone 2000. Someone could just press the button on the phone, and it would connect to a takeout place. Buying takeout would be so much easier. And then Kairi-kun wouldn't have to cook for his sister..."

I think Yaya's trying to act smart. It scares me.

Is Yaya trying to impress someone? I mean, she's actually studying for the upcoming science test. From her NOTES.

Yes. Yaya takes NOTES in Science. It's horrifying.

But who would Yaya be interested in impressing? I told Rima about this once, and all she said was, "Really, Amu? REALLY?"

Ugh. Well, SHE was no help.

...

Oh! Notebook, I'm sorry! I went off track. It won't happen again.

I think.

So anyways, Yaya muttered "darn it" under her breath, then asked in her regular voice, "Amu-chii, where are your charas?"

"I think they're having a hangover from the drugs from last night. Either that or they're sleeping in. Singing and dancing for six hours straight takes its toll on people, you know."

Just at that moment, Kukai waltzed in, busy texting. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Kukai. Who are you texting?"

"Utau," he replied distractedly. "Oh, darn, we can't have a ramen competition on Halloween night. She has a Halloween concert."

Yaya and I exchanged crafty looks. Suddenly, Rima popped up in front of us. "What's with the crafty looks," Rima said emotionlessly. "If you plan something without me, I'll kill you."

_Driiing! _YES! Saved by the bell! I gave a sigh of relief, then sent Rima an apologetic look. She glared suspiciously at me, then went to take her seat.

Nikaidou-sensei rushed in, frazzled as ever. "Ah, good morning kids! Sorry I'm a bit late. I had some paperwork to do." He chuckled nervously.

"Good morning, Nikaidou-sensei," we all chorused.

Nikaidou-sensei rubbed his head. "Well, I have news for you all! We're getting a new student teacher. He wishes to gain a real teaching experience, and that's why he'll be with us until the end of the year. Please treat him with respect."

Everyone started whispering. A _new_ student teacher? The last one had left us after a few weeks, declaring that we were "simply too hard to handle." I personally think she was scared off by Rima's refusal to cooperate and the fact that Yaya openly ate candy in class.

"It's a he," Wakana-chan, who sat behind me, murmured. "Do you think he'll be like Nikaidou-sensei?"

"Probably," I muttered. "Whatever."

"Don't you care, Amu-chan?" Wakana-chan was definitely excited. "Who knows what he'll be like!"

"Uhhh. Yeah. Whatever." I was too tired to be excited.

She let out a squeal. "Amu-chan, you are truly 'Cool 'n' spicy!'"

Just then, the door opened. I swear that half of the girls in the class squealed in excitement. "EEEEEE!"

I propped up my head in my hands and tried to adapt my I-totally-am-paying-attention-really-I-am-sensei-even-if-it-looks-like-what-I-really-just-want-to-do-is-go-home-and-take-a-nap look.

It's good that I didn't waste any effort screaming, because only a short fat lady walked in. "Nikaidou-sensei, your class is too noisy! My class can't concentrate," she snapped.

"My apologies," Nikaidou-sensei sighed. "I'll be stricter with them. It won't happen again."

The lady huffed, then walked out the door. A moment later, we heard some "oofs" and a "watch where you're going!" from the lady.

_Rude._

There didn't seem to be any answer from the person she crashed into. Nikaidou-sensei let out a deep breath. "Class, you really must learn to quiet down-"

A tall, lean figure appeared in the doorway. "Yo."

"EEEEK!" Almost all the girls squealed in impossibly high pitches, imaginary hearts in their eyes. "HE'S SO COOL~"

I stared at him, my eyes wider than dinner plates. "EHHHHHH?" I started freaking out and sweating bullets.

"Nooooo. No, no, no, no, NO. This can NOT be happening." My breathing turned ragged. "Absolutely not."

"This is our new student teacher, Tsukiyomi-sensei," Nikaidou-sensei said weakly. "Please...please treat him with respect?"

The girls in the class surrounded Ikuto immediately, forming a tight circle around him. Manami-chan, the best friend of Wakana-chan, stared longingly at them. Slipping out of her seat, she took a few steps before turning back to look at me. "Amu-chan, you're not going to go? Don't you want to know about our new student teacher?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy banging my head on the desktop. "No, no, no. This is ALLLLL a dream. I will wake up, and this horrible nightmare will end."

I felt a poke and heard Yaya's childish voice. "Amu-chii! Don't you want to go talk to Ikuto-kun?"

"I'm not talking to him," I grumbled.

I heard Rima's emotionless-sounding voice. "Okay then, Amu. If you're not going to talk to him, then I guess I'l just tell him that you went into this depression for the days after he left to go find his father."

I stared at her. "You're lying."

"I never lie."

I didn't have the time to think of a witty answer, because at that very moment, the man himself appeared. "What's this, Amu? You went into a depression after I left?" I shuddered, hearing the cool, slippery voice.

"No. Go away, baka neko hentai."

He sat down in the empty seat on the other side of me. "Aww, Amu. I'm hurt."

"Whatever."

Silence. "Anyways, I heard that you guys have some bet going on. Concerning midget blondie and girly male. The twin of the crazy psycho who tried to kill me in Seiyo Elementary's Home Ec classroom."

"Shhh!" Yaya cast furtive looks around the room. A few seats away, Rima and Nagi were busy glaring at each other yet again. Nikaidou-sensei thought that it would have been funny if he placed Rima and Nagihiko in adjacent seats.

He was wrong, of course.

"Nobody's supposed to know," I hissed to Ikuto. "So shut up!"

He waved it off lazily. "I want to join in too. The bet, I mean. It sounds interesting."

"NO. And how do you even _know_ about the bet?"

"Utau told me, being the adoring fan of her cool older brother."

"Adoring fan? HA! She's always with Kukai when she doesn't have a concert or rehearsals or something," I snorted.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Utau's always hanging out with soccer boy?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Anyways, I want to join the bet." He paused. "Neither side. I'll be _neutral._"

"Uhh. You can't be neutral," I objected. Yaya nodded in agreement.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I'll be on your side. You guys think that blondie and purple-y will get together, right?"

"Yeah! Rima-chii and Nagi!" Yaya cheered. "You can join Team Yaya!" She thought for a moment. "Ikuto-kun! You can write in the notebook too!"

"WHAT?" I blurted out.

"Why not, Amu-chii? He's part of our team now. Yaya thinks it's a good idea. He can collect information with Yaya and Amu-chii and Kukai."

Ikuto shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine with me. Does that mean I have to write stuff in this...notebook?"

"NO!" I blew up. "No, not 'WHAT?' like 'WHAT? He's writing in the notebook too?', I meant 'WHAT? He's not joining our team!'"

Obviously, Yaya ignored me. "Yes, Ikuto," Yaya instead said seriously, facing the stupid cat guy. "Ikuto-kun will take his turn after Kukai."

"Wait!" I slammed my fist on the desk. "Ikuto! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? And as a student teacher? REALLY?"

"Oh...yeah, that. Well, I haven't found my dad yet," he replied thoughtfully. "And I missed Utau. And chocolate takoyaki. So I came back. I don't want to rely on Utau or my mom for money, so I decided to find a job. And there was this open slot here."

"STUDENT TEACHERS AREN'T PAID!" I yelled, flailing my arms.

"Oh." Ikuto yawned, stretching his arms behind his back. "Then I guess I came to this school to see YOU, Amu."

I totally kept my cool. "Yeah, right."

Ran says I'm lying. She says that my face turned tomato red and I started hyperventilating and shrieking, "B-B-B-BAKA NEKO HENTAIIIIII!"

W-What? Pshh, no. Why would I-I be l-lying?

Wait a second. RAN, YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN SCHOOL TODAY. REMEMBER? You were at home, sleeping 'cause you, Miki and Su were partied out.

...You seriously expect me to believe that you checked your Chara Email a few minutes ago, and you got an email from Pepe. Telling you every single detail of what happened today in school.

Why would Pepe email you? She's not the sort of chara that would use up so much effort, typing out a long email about my school activities.

SHE EMAILED YOU SO YOU COULD STOP ME FROM LYING IN MY NOTEBOOK ENTRY?

Okay, fine. So _maybe _I told an eensy weensy white lie. Maybe I DIDN'T keep my cool. And _maybe _I totally freaked out and turned tomato red.

I said _maybe. _Don't be getting any ideas, Ran.

Miki just randomly popped up out of nowhere, saying that I'm digressing. Okay, sorry. Back to my story.

Anyways, I was - _ugh, FINE - _freaking out. Ikuto was smirking, damn him. And Yaya was eating candy, as usual.

"Student teachers aren't USUALLY paid," Ikuto explained smoothly. "But Tsukasa likes me, and besides, he owes me from all those years ago. You know, that time when we traveled Europe together, when I was a kid. He lost his wallet and I had to cover all the costs using the money I got playing my violin. So basically, I AM getting paid. Almost as much as a regular teacher."

My mouth dropped open. "You're lying."

"I never lie. And also, did I mention that Tsukasa was the one who offered the job to me in the first place?"

I KNEW that Tsukasa was going to do something stupid. I KNEW IT.

"Wait a sec!" I frowned. "How did you get rid of your little fanclub so easily?"

"Oh, I might have dropped some hints that midget blond, purple-haired weirdo, and sports fanatic knew me from before." I twisted around, and sure enough, there was a large circle surrounding poor Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko.

"It's bonding time for Rima-chi and Nagi," Yaya whispered to me. "So don't disturb them."

"Hello? They can't _bond _when fangirls are surrounding them, asking them questions left and right," I hissed.

"Details!" Yaya waved it off. "They can bond in a couple days, during the Halloween dance."

"HOW? They're not going to go with each other. No way."

"We'll just have to make sure they both go to the dance. Then we'll push them together," Ikuto piped in. "That's all we can do."

"Shut up, Ikuto. No one asked you," I grumbled.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least I'm _doing _stuff and not just uselessly scheming."

I crossed my arms. "You haven't done _anything._"

"Wrong! Look over there, on the wall!" Yaya cheered all of a sudden.

I looked, and my jaw dropped open. _Midget blondie and Purple-haired Freak Together Forever! _with a large heart under the words were spray painted on the wall. In hot pink.

"It's permanent," Ikuto said smugly. "You can compliment me on my genius later."

I watched in horror as Rima slowly took in the words on the wall. Slowly, she turned around to face me. Smiling sickeningly, the words dripped off her lips, surprisingly fang-like. "_Amu..._"

I screamed. "GOT TO GO BYE!" Turning to run away, my vision was suddenly blocked by a palm pushing me back.

The palm released me, and I stumbled back. Nagihiko gave me an evil look. "Don't even try to run away, Amu-chan."

"It wasn't even ME!" I sobbed as the two dragged me out of the room. "IT WAS STUPID IKUTO!"

"Tough luck," Rima said unsympathetically. "But it would have been too hard to catch Ikuto, so we went after you."

"AGAIN?"

The two of them hate me. They really do.

And this is where the story stops, because I don't want your innocent, uhh, pages to be tainted by the story of how I was tortured beyond belief by my "friends."

In the end, Nikaidou-sensei was the one who rescued me. You KNOW you're desperate when you're glad to see your teacher.

And now I need to go to sleep, because I'm really tired. Today was SUCH a sucky day. And did I mention that I didn't get much sleep?

I observe how my dear, wonderful charas stayed mostly silent through this entry, so they could allow me to tell my horrible story in one piece, without any distractions. _Yay. _

You know what? The only way that this day could be even more horrible is if tonight was another repeat of yesterday night's chara partying.

By the way, where are Ran, Miki and Su?

...

NO. NO. NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

I think I jinxed myself. SU, PUT THE MICROPHONES AWAY!

Aaarghhh.

Kill me now, please.

Amu-chan

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the chapter! It's a bit longer, to compensate for my non-updating-ness :) Did you guys like the Amuto-ness? I'm going to be putting little bits of each couple in this story, by the way. Just saying. But of course, it's going to be mainly Rimahiko.<strong>

**Read and review, please!**


	6. Kukai Thinks Dances are Overrated

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Sorry for the long wait for the update! **

_October 31_

_Souma Kukai!_

_Flashback: 4 days ago_

_"Hey, Fujisaki!" I yelled, flailing my arms wildly. Fujisaki turned around, bewildered._

_"Souma-kun? What are you still doing at school? Basketball practice just ended for me. I thought your soccer practice for today was canceled?" he questioned, dribbling a basketball. _

_I chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, hehehe. See, I wanted to talk to you! You know, I feel like we haven't been having enough Kukai-Nagi bonding time."_

_"We have first period together every single day, AND we sit next to each other at the frequent Guardian meetings. Also, most days, we walk home together after sports practices," Fujisaki countered, ticking things off on his fingers. He focused on me, a disbelieving expression on his face. "Why are you so interested in Kukai-Nagi bonding all of a sudden?"_

_"What? Can't a guy want to hang out with his friend?" I laughed it off while Daichi stared at me uncomprehendingly. I was very convincing! I swear!_

_"But Kukai, you-mmph!" I snatched the oblivious chara out of the air and stuffed him in my jacket pocket. "Daichi's getting cold," I offered as explanation to the now very suspicious Fujisaki. "He likes sitting in my jacket pocket. Anyways! Are you going to the dance on Halloween night?"_

_"The Halloween dance? I wasn't planning to, why?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Is there a certain someone you want to set me up with? Is this like the time-"_

_"No, this is NOT like the time when my friend told me his little sister wanted to meet you at the dance because she was in love with you and it turned out that his little sister was six and she was in love with your _hair _and she spent the whole dance stroking it," I grumbled. Then, remembering that I had to be persuasive, I flashed a gleaming white grin at him. "See, I'm not trying to set you up with anybody! I just had to make sure you weren't going to the dance! Dances are SO overrated." I dug a ticket out of my jacket pocket (not the one Daichi was held in captivity - oops, momentarily confined - in) and slapped it into Fujisaki's palm. "Let's go to Hoshina Utau's Halloween concert on Halloween night instead and ditch the dance!" I cheered. "It'll be fun!"_

_"Who's going?" Fujisaki asked, staring at the ticket in his hand. "And why does this whole scenario seem you rehearsed it?"_

_I ignored the second question and decided to flash another blindingly white grin. "I'm going, Hinamori's going, and Yaya's going!"_

_Fujisaki raised a single, perfect eyebrow. Does he get them professionally plucked? "Oh? What about Hotori-kun and Mashiro-san?"_

_"Tadase has to be at the dance, since he's Guardian King AND student council president. Honestly, I don't know how he handles all the work and responsibility. And Mashiro...ehhh, she has, ummm, something," I finished lamely._

_"Something? What _something_?"_

_"She's busy. Occupied. She has other plans," I babbled. "Why? Are you disappointed?"_

_"No, I just don't like leaving people behind. Mashiro-san and I don't really get along well, though," Fujisaki mused. Suddenly, he fixed me with a uncomprehending stare."Is Mashiro-san...is Mashiro-san going to the _dance_?" he asked disbelievingly._

_"Y-Yes! Uhh, umm, it turns out that, errr, some guy asked her. And now they're going. To the dance. Err, yeah, that's right." Why not? Might as well make Fujisaki jealous. "Apparently they're soulmates. True love. She's over the moon for him."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_...What? I had just informed Fujisaki of the fact that his future girlfriend (not that he knew about it) was apparently in love with some other guy, and he just took it in stride? Unacceptable._

_I waved my finger in Fujisaki's face. "Aren't you the slightest bit angry? Jealous, even, that some average ol' Joe is stealing the love of your life - errr, midget blondie - away? 'Cause you know, if there are any conflicting feelings that you need to let out, right now's a good time."_

_"Conflicting feelings?" Now he was just confused. "No, I'm happy for them. Why?" His lips suddenly cracked into a sneaky grin. "Oh, Souma-kun, don't tell me YOU'RE in love with Mashiro-san?"_

_"WHAT?" I almost choked on my own spit. "Oh, no. Nonononono. We're just friends. I am definitely not in love with her...no offense."_

_"Well, then why else would you make such a big deal out of Mashiro-san going to the dance with some, as you put it, 'average ol' Joe?' I'll attend Hoshina-san's concert, but are you sure YOU want to?"_

_"Of course I'm attending the concert!" I sputtered. "Remember what I said? Dances are SO overrated?"_

_See, the oh-so-very-perfect plan that Yaya, Hinamori, and I formulated was that we would go to Utau's Halloween concert on Halloween night, since there was no way that Fujisaki and Mashiro would go to the dance together. I would tell Fujisaki about the concert and also tell him Mashiro-san wouldn't be going. Yaya and Hinamori would tell Mashiro about the concert and that Fujisaki wouldn't be going. This way, they'd each agree to go. Fujisaki and Mashiro would meet face-to-face at the concert - oops, we lied -, we would shove them together, run away, and let Utau's cheesy love songs work their magic._

That plan was the reason I found myself sitting in Utau's concert hall with Fujisaki at 5:45 P.M. today. He drummed his freakishly long fingers on the armrest: "Souma-kun, where are Amu-chan and Yaya-chan? The concert starts in fifteen minutes."

"No idea," I replied honestly and coolly. What, Daichi? I was _totally _suave there. I did not, say, start twitching my eyes weirdly and fumbling around. That's for people who are freaking out on the inside and show it on the outside.

Like me? Stop lying, Daichi. I understand if you're a teensy bit mad that I ended up leaving you in my pocket for sixteen hours but this is really no way to behave. I'm deeply disappointed. Tsk tsk.

"They should be here already," I told Fujisaki uneasily. "Let me go call them." I dug out my phone, which I had _finally _gotten back from Nikaidou-sensei, and found Hinamori's number. She picked up on the fourth ring, _"Hello? Kukai?"_

"Hey, Hinamori! Where are you guys?"

_"Umm...yeah. There's been a teensy weensy problem." _I could hear her lower her voice and Yaya screaming in the background. _"You see, Yaya and I told Rima about tonight's concert and she agreed to come since we told her Nagi had plans. But fifteen minutes ago, when she showed up at Yaya's house because we had all planned to go to the concert together, she invited Yaya trick-or-treating." _Amu sounded miserable. _"It's Yaya! She couldn't pass up the offer of free candy! So they dragged me along on their trick-or-treating expedition and here we are now, looking like total idiots on the street while Yaya goes on a sugar high."_

"Uhhh..." I searched my mind for ideas but ended up blanking. "Can I talk to Yaya?"

_"That's probably not the best idea right now."_

I didn't have to ask for more details. "Well, then what do we do?" I asked in an urgent whisper. "Fujisaki and I are already at the concert. The concert starts in fifteen minutes! Go distract Yaya with some cookies or something and lure her here."

_"I'll try," _she said doubtfully. And then, _"NO! Yaya, get over here! Stop stealing candy from innocent five-year olds! YAYAAAAA!"_

The line went dead.

"Soooo?" Fujisaki nagged from the seat next to me. "Where are they?"

"It's all Yaya's fault," I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"She dragged Amu-chan off on a trick-or-treating expedition, didn't she? Is she stealing candy from five-year olds again?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The deafening applause roared in my ears as Utau bowed from the stage. "Thank you everyone! And now for my last song: _Heartful Song_!" Soft music began to play from the speakers.

I checked my watch. 7:20. Where were they? The concert was almost over.

My question was answered as Utau opened her mouth to sing, the concert hall doors flew open, and three figures stood at the doors.

"UTAU-CHIIIIIIII!" the crazed, smiling-way-too-cheesily, candy demon shrilled above the music. "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES? YAYA WANTS COOKIES! AND CANDY AND OOH A PONY FOR CHRISTMAS BUT YAYA'S PARENTS SAY NOOOO GETTING A PONY IS A WASTE OF MONEY SO YAYA WROTE A LETTER TO SANTA FOR CHRISTMAS ASKING FOR CANDY AND A PONY BUT-"

"YAYA!" The messy pink-haired, panting-for-breath figure clapped a hand over the mouth of the positively-giddy-with-sugary-excitement Yaya. "You're making a scene!" Hinamori hissed.

By now, everyone's heads had turned toward the doors, jaws agape. Like a true professional, Popstar kept singing, but I think I saw an eye roll there.

"What are you all looking at?" chibi devil growled at the audience, "Nothing to see here!" Then, with some freakish sense of, I dunno, _sensing, _she pivoted and somehow caught sight of me and Fujisaki. "What's _it _doing here?" she asked acidly, marching up to us.

"I was invited," Fujisaki answered evenly. "Aren't you supposed to be at the dance? And..." he tilted his head, "what are you wearing?"

I stifled my laughter behind my hand as Mashiro's cheeks turned pink. "Shut up! This was the only costume the stores had that was in my size! It's hard to buy costumes on such short notice!"

"What are you, a fairy princess?" I guffawed, unable to hold back my laughter. "Is that a sparkly purple dress I see? You even have a wand! And a tiara!"

"Shut up! I'm an elfin queen!" she stressed. "This is a queen's gown, and I'm holding a _scepter, _stupid! And that's not a tiara, it's a formal headpiece!"

"An elfin queen? You're certainly midget-y enough," I coughed out.

Mashiro turned the full force of her glare on me and I cringed. "_Excuse me_?"

"N-Nothing!" I pushed a surprised Fujisaki toward Rima. "Kill him, not me!"

"I knew something was up when Amu and Yaya invited me to the concert," Mashiro said, narrowing her eyes. "Amu sucks at lying, so I bought the costume yesterday and changed the plans. I'm surprised purpled-headed freak didn't see through the lies too."

"No, I did," Fujisaki replied calmly. "I just wanted to see what Souma-kun was planning."

Ten meters away, Yaya was still screaming her head off. "-SO ONE DAY YAYA HAD THIS WONDERFUL DREAM ABOUT BEING IN CANDYLAND AND THE GINGERBREAD COOKIES GREETED YAYA PERSONALLY AND EVERYTHING BUT THEN YAYA SAW KING KANDY AND HE WOULDN'T LET YAYA BUY CANDYLAND AND ENSLAVE THE GINGERBREAD COOKIES - SOMETHING ABOUT A MOTHER-IN-LAW HAVING A FONDNESS FOR GINGERBREAD COOKIES AND THE FACT THAT HE WAS ONLY TEMPORARILY RENTING THE PLACE - SO SINCE KING KANDY AND SANTA ARE OBVIOUSLY SECOND COUSINS YAYA WROTE SANTA A STRONGLY WORDED LETTER-"

"Rima-chan, maybe you should go back to them," Fujisaki suggested helpfully. "I don't think Amu-chan can single-handedly handle Yaya-chan."

"And send myself back into that warzone?" Mashiro scoffed. "I like my eardrums nice and intact, thank you very much."

I briefly considered going over to Hinamori and Yaya so Fujisaki and Mashiro would be left alone together.

Then I decided that I liked my ears nice and safe too. "Hey, Mashiro, sit down!" I invited, patting my seat (which was conveniently right next to Fujisaki's.) "I think I see an empty seat next to a friend of mine over there," here, I gestured vaguely in a random direction, "so don't worry about me."

"Trust me, I won't," and miraculously, she slipped into the seat.

I flashed Fujisaki a thumbs-up as he sent me a suspicious look and whistled as I walked off. Then, after I peeked behind me to make sure he wasn't looking at me anymore, I dropped to the floor, listening to their conversation.

"So what did you mean when you said I was supposed to be at the dance?" I heard Mashiro ask.

"Oh, Souma-kun told me you were going to the Halloween dance with some guy who asked you. I think his exact words were, 'she's over the moon for him,'" Fujisaki replied lightly, and I cringed at Mashiro's threatening growl.

"As if. I could never like a guy more than I like pocky. Or my gag manga. Besides, the school dances are all terrible. Saaya was on the decorating committee, haven't you heard?"

"Oh, Yamabuki-san isn't _that _bad. She has good taste, at least. She's president of my fanclub."

"That's not exactly something to brag about."

In the end, Yaya was dragged away by security and Utau's concert was made pretty memorable. I went home with a headache, but it was nothing compared to what Amu had to go through. I think she was permanently scarred.

"Go away," she moaned when I tried to approach her. "I will never go trick-or-treating again."

Well, at least the midget and Fujisaki had one civil conversation.

What, Daichi? Popstar texted me? Well, what does the text say?

...I'm sure she doesn't mean it when she says she could rip my head off for ruining my concert. And hey, how is it all MY fault? It's Yaya's responsibility!

Okay, Daichi, I guess you have a point there. No person in their right mind would ever dare blame Yaya for something while the effects of sugar-high mode haven't even worn off yet. I guess that's how she gets away with stealing candy from five-year-olds, year after year.

Well, notebook, it's getting late and I should get to sleep. I'm not kidding when I say it's been a long night.

KUKAI!


End file.
